1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus such as an ink jet printer.
2. Related Art
In the related art, ink jet printing apparatuses are known that perform printing by discharging liquid, an example thereof being ink, on a surface of a medium such as a sheet supported on a support section (platen). Some of such printing apparatuses include a support section interchangeable depending on the type of medium on which printing is to be performed (e.g. US 2014/0165865 (A1)). For example, a support section capable of absorbing ink (absorbent platen) is used when printing is performed on a mesh-like medium such as fabric and the like. In such a printing apparatus, when printing is performed on a mesh-like medium, ink that passes through the medium, of the ink discharged toward to the medium, is absorbed by the support section.
However, in printing apparatuses such as that described above, when printing is performed on a mesh-like medium supported on a support section capable of absorbing ink, a back surface of the medium rubs against the support section, which has absorbed the ink, during transportation of the medium. Consequently, the ink absorbed by the support section may adhere to the back surface of the medium as a result of transporting the medium.
An advantage of an aspect of the invention is to provide a liquid discharging apparatus capable of preventing liquid from adhering to the back surface of a medium, even when the medium on which the liquid is to be discharged is transported while supported on a support section.